Mine
by bouncyballparty
Summary: It does not matter the day, nor the passage of time, even when we part, you'll always mine. Roxas/Namine


**Warnings: **Shameless smut, Het, Um...PWP to the extreme

**Mine**

–

_-It does not matter the day, nor the passage of time, even when we part, you'll always mine-_

–

The bus ride to Covington, Georgia meant several things to Naminé.

It meant visiting her aunt and uncle and her six cousins at their farmhouse in the country. It meant drinking gallons of ice tea and lemonade to prevent dehydration from sweating to death. It meant swimming and running and biking down long roads. But none of those things mattered half as much as _him_.

_He_ was Roxas. And he was the closest thing Naminé had to a first love.

Roxas was her aunt and uncle's neighbor; he lived with his parents about a half a mile west. Naminé could never get used to how far apart the houses were in the country. They had met a year ago, during Naminé's last visit, and it was instant attraction.

–

"Ah!" Naminé couldn't stop herself from giggling uncontrollably as Roxas caught her with an arm around her waist, the other around her chest and spinning her twice in drifting circles, as if dancing. "You're terrible."

"We should go swimming." Roxas suggested with a breathless smile, his gaze inclined by the way of the sparkling lake, with its low-hanging willow trees and decayed logs perfect for sitting on. Or diving from.

"No," Naminé declared, though her tone wasn't quite as adamant as it could've been considering she had no real desire to go swimming in old lakes full of questionable, unnameable wildlife. But Roxas had a way of relaxing her to the point where the murky waters of the lake hardly mattered, because his hands were warm through the light fabric of her sundress, and his face was buried in the crook of her neck and she could feel his lips just below her ear. "I don't want to get wet."

His laugh was a low rumble in his chest and Naminé could tell she said the right words. "We have better ways of doing that."

"You're teasing again." Naminé sang to the air, laying her arms over his, ignoring the wonderment her thoughts seemed to take at his subtle suggestion and all of its sexual undertones.

He could be so tactless sometimes—most of the time—but other times his words were playful and in more ways than one she found that oddly arousing. It was his flippant attitude and his confidence that made things like sex and relationships more carefree than teenagers typically made them. It drained away the drama and the all the little insignificant things that would've made a virginal Naminé shiver in her shoes and plug her ears in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I'll be nice." Roxas murmured against her neck, causing her to jump giddily when the rough material of his jeans rubbed her soft skin, his knee shifting against her thigh and pushing the hem of her dress up an inch or two.

The sensation of his body flush against hers, behind her, hands on her stomach and hip, warm breath in her ear. The sound of the locusts in the trees, the thin sheen of sweat from the muggy Georgia air forming all over, from the skin of her arms, all the way down her legs. It reminded her of the last summer. _The_ summer. When she first met a young sunshine-haired boy by the name of Roxas.

It had been a time of experimentation, of fumbling hands and eventually, mumbled confessions of love and promises to meet again. It was the first time Naminé had let a boy touch her _that_ way. It was the first time she had ever felt real pleasure at another person's hands, and she never forgot the feeling, nor could she ever replicate it, on her own or with any other boy.

It was always Roxas. Only Roxas.

The afternoon sun glittered off the surface of the swimming hole and Roxas' hair glowed like a halo of blond. He pushed forward slightly, his hand following the curves of Naminé's hips that were no longer narrow and girlish, but full and womanly, his fingers finding the bottom her dress, the inside of her thigh. It twitched upwards, stopping just short of the embarrassingly girly frill of her panties. Not so much hesitant, only teasing and zealous.

Naminé steeled herself, acknowledging the pure _want _thrumming through her body, desire and anxiety twisting together in her stomach. She lolled her head to the side, feeling the soft, cool press of his lips to hers, and curled one arm around the back of his neck, parting her lips when the heat of his tongue lapped lazily for entrance. It was all she could do to keep from grabbing his hand and forcing it upward, making him touch what his fingers had so easily neglected.

"Want you..." Roxas murmured against her mouth, his eyes half-closed and light lashes sparkling and transparent from the sun. His lips pressed over hers again, longer and deeper and his arm tightened around her, pulling her body against his chest.

Naminé shivered at the huskiness in his voice, at the taste of lime juice from the drinks they had earlier on his tongue, at the way his fingers twitched achingly closer to the apex of her legs, and fleetingly wondered when she had become so thoroughly enthralled with him.

"Mm," Naminé sighed in response, slowly coming into the awareness that they were standing out in the open, the voice's of the other kids, her cousins, were very close nearby and Roxas' hand was still up the front of her dress. "Let's go somewhere else." She suggested, disentangling herself from his arms with some reluctance. Roxas agreed with a soft smile, his hand slipping around hers and waiting for her to lead the way.

–

Somewhere else turned out to be behind the old barn, Naminé seated on a dusty fruit crate, covered by Roxas' undershirt to keep her dress from getting dirty, Roxas kneeling before her in the discarded straw that overflowed from under the barn and stuck to the ground.

Naminé gasped breathlessly as he caressed her legs with the flat of his palms, all the way up to her hips, until his hands disappeared under her pink dress. He bent his head down and sucked the spot just above her knee, his spit drying satisfyingly cold on her skin. The increasingly humid air prompted Naminé to pop a few buttons loose from the top of her dress, revealing the white lace of her bra showing her tediously packed cleavage, amused when Roxas paused for a few seconds, smoldering blue eyes blinking almost in amazement at her chest.

"You grew." He said, insinuating at her growth, probably because his last memory was of her still undeveloped breasts from a little more than a year ago. Naminé rolled her eyes playfully, petting her fingers through his sweat damp hair and leaning forward enough to give him a better look. He smirked, his bangs tickling her collarbone as he lightly pressed a kiss in the space between her breasts. "Definitely."

"Glad you like 'em." Naminé giggled, resting her weight back on her arms stretched out behind her, wiggling her shoulders flirtatiously.

"I like everything about you." Roxas said lowly, running his hands down her legs and back up again, hooking his fingers under the top of her panties finally. Naminé raised her hips without his asking her to, unable to keep her heart from skipping as he slipped the frilly material all the way down her legs and off over her ankles.

Naminé raised an eyebrow when he balled up her panties and stuffed them in his pocket, but quickly forgot to object when his hands settled on her knees, inching them apart and despite the heat, Naminé felt a chill whirl through her body under the intensity of his stare and the focus of his eyes, looking at her most intimate of places. She slid forward on the crate, her dress sliding up to bunch around her hips as she opened herself up to him.

The smell of straw and grass and stale wood mixed with the scent of her arousal and Naminé's breath caught in her throat as Roxas' warm lips touched her briefly, teasingly. His eyes flickered up to hers as he lingered there, sighing through his nose and sending waves of heavy sensations through her highly sensitive body. He smiled and lightly nuzzled the inside of her thigh, his mouth brushing over her lips again.

Naminé made a sound of impatience, mingled with a whine and gasp, pleading despite the nervous anxiety building in the depths of her stomach. His boyish smile was driving her a little crazy, his deep, blue eyes and angelic blond hair reminding her of why she was so attracted to him the first time. He was gorgeous and perfect and masculine and—_oh_

_His tongue._

Roxas narrowed his eyes to nearly closed, clearly enjoying himself as he moved his mouth against her, his lips spreading hers and quick flicker of his sinfully warm tongue made Naminé's whole body lock up, her toes curling around the edges of her sandals.

She pushed her fingers through his hair, combing his scalp with her nails as he licked her again, long and drawn out and self-indulgent in every way. His hands rubbed her hips and gripped them gently and pulled her forward as she began to squirm. He kissed her outer lips again, denying her the tongue this time, and Naminé could feel him smile cheekily against her thigh.

Naminé moaned softly, holding herself steady with one hand, the other still firmly in his hair and glanced at the corners of the barn to make sure they weren't going to be caught. The kids were still playing somewhere farther away, though still close enough to faintly hear.

"Roxas." She breathed, a little bit of urgency in her voice. Roxas kissed around the covered hard of her pubic bone, raising his eyes to regard her for a second. He snorted and continued his foreplay at the same lazy pace as before. Naminé knew from experience that 'hurry up' meant next to nothing to him.

She gasped as his tongue lingered long this time, flicking languidly in a way that made Naminé arch and roll her hips forward against his mouth, her hand holding his head in place. Lights sparkling in the darkness behind her eyelids as her eyes slipped closed and her legs pulled up, her sandals slipping off and forgotten in the grass.

Naminé leaned back on her hands, barely registering the hand that slipped behind the small of her back and holding her up, her only focus on the boy and his lips and his tongue, and the slight scratch of stubble at the inside of her thighs. She only focused on the immense amount of pleasure and sensation and the hard line of jaw moving fluidly in between her legs.

Roxas' tongue slipped inside her more than once and Naminé gripped the hard edge of the crate, her fingers straining to keep from outright tugging his hair.

"Mnm," Naminé let out a muffled cry of ecstasy, clenching her teeth and letting her head fall back on her shoulders. It was so, _so _good. The muggy heat and the combination of his body so close to hers. She could only wiggle forward so far until she ran out of crate and her breaths were heavy with impending release. And it wasn't really fair that it was so one-sided.

Naminé dropped her leg down, carefully maneuvering with all the concentration she could to lightly massage the bulge in his jeans with her bare foot.

Roxas moaned softly, his voice sending vibrations through her body. Naminé gave a stuttered whine as she came to a small, shivering release, snapping back and falling against the side of the barn, the old wooden panel shaking precariously as if to fall even though it had been loose for years and had never fallen before. Roxas wiped his mouth with the edge of his shirt and sat back on his heels, lightly kissing the inside of her thigh once more.

Naminé was quite content with laying there for the rest of the afternoon but Roxas' arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her lower half to lay against him, his mouth pressing and sucking on the delicate skin of her neck, and if she shifted a little, she could clearly feel how hard he was through his jeans.

"Now," She smirked and dropped her hand down, cupping him through his pants, excitement bubbling up in her chest as he groaned and pushed back into her palm. "Let's see how much you've grown."

–

Each summer that ended was harder than the last, and the goodbyes were always bittersweet. Naminé had always gotten a fair number of goodbyes when it was time to go back to the city. One from each of her six cousins and two more from her aunt and uncle. A couple more from people in town, random members of the community she had come to befriend.

But the only person whose goodbye she had ever remembered was always Roxas.

Only Roxas.

–

_Phbbt! I love how rushed and half-assed the ending was. XD I guess lost my momentum somewhere, which is just so typically me._

_So there you go. My first and probably only het story I'll ever write._


End file.
